world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100613-Beau-Tlaloc
greatTenochtitlan GT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 15:24 -- 03:25 CA: hello... 03:25 GT: Hey babe 03:25 GT: Whaxxup :) 03:25 CA: I am great... 03:25 CA: How are you today?... 03:26 GT: I'm doing awexome 03:26 GT: Ax uxual 03:26 GT: Alxo I'm high 03:26 GT: Xo uh, hehe, xorry about that 03:27 CA: Hmmm... 03:27 CA: I just had my morning tea... 03:28 GT: What flavor? Chili? Cactux? Tortilla? 03:28 CA: mint... 03:29 GT: Mint? Like where money ix made? 03:29 GT: Damn you really are rich 03:29 CA: it's a plant... 03:30 CA: like peppermints?... 03:30 GT: Pepperx? Xo it ix chili 03:30 GT: You're horrible at lying haha 03:30 GT: Hahaha 03:31 CA: It isn't spicy... 03:31 CA: and it isn't pepper... 03:31 GT: Boooring 03:31 CA: more like calming... 03:31 GT: Alxo I heard that there'x thix game we're gonna be playing togheter xoon 03:32 CA: oh? Did you recieve a beta invitation too?... 03:32 GT: We're gonna be on oppoxite teamx I think? 03:32 GT: Yea yea yea yea 03:32 GT: Yea I did 03:32 CA: Opposite teams? Oh dear... 03:32 GT: It'x gonna be TIGHT AX FIGHT 03:32 GT: That doexn't even make xenxe haha 03:33 GT: Yea but it'x juxt a game honey <3 03:33 CA: Tight as fight?... 03:33 GT: We can xtill be matex irl ya know 03:33 CA: Yes, I do hope so... 03:33 CA: Let's not let this get between us... 03:33 GT: But I'm xtill gonna deck you in game 03:33 GT: Juxt warning you 03:33 CA: Puh leaze... 03:34 CA: I can beat you two weeks till sunday... 03:34 CA: ;p... 03:34 GT: Yea ok xuuure 03:35 GT: :) The loxer hax to xend naughty picx to the winner 03:35 -- greatTenochtitlan GT winks -- 03:35 GT: ;) 03:35 -- chessAficionado CA blushes -- 03:35 CA: .///.... 03:35 GT: ;) 03:36 GT: Beau you are xo fucking adorable 03:36 CA: well thank you... 03:37 -- greatTenochtitlan GT puts goggles on and snorts another line -- 03:37 GT: 8D 03:37 CA: What was that noise?... 03:37 GT: I am xoxoxoxoxooooo crazy right now 03:37 GT: Nothing 03:37 GT: You can heer me? 03:37 GT: what 03:37 GT: thatx xo wierd 03:38 CA: Just messing with you babe... 03:38 GT: Haha ok then 03:39 GT: Hey Beau have you ever had a boyfriend before 03:39 CA: nt really... 03:39 CA: *not... 03:40 GT: Wow I can't believe xomeone ax kool ax you haxn't even had one yet 03:41 GT: I guexx that female xervantx 03:41 GT: don't count xo I guexx you're my firxt too 03:42 CA: We can be relationship Noobs together... 03:43 GT: Yea that xoundx cool 03:43 GT: Although, even noobx have xome experience 03:43 GT: Ya know what I mean 03:43 GT: Heehee... 03:44 CA: Heehee... 03:44 GT: Xo uh, do you? What ix the romantic action of your xpeciex 03:45 GT: Ix it holding handx or mind melding or xome xhit like that 03:45 CA: Well, there are the four bases I guess... 03:45 CA: But those are uncomfertable to talk about... 03:46 GT: For baxex? 03:46 CA: I guess the bottom line is sex :/... 03:46 GT: Ohohoooo 03:46 GT: Well, I don't think we xhould get in to bucket filling xo quickly 03:46 GT: Unlexx you want to 03:47 CA: well of course we should wait... 03:47 CA: we only became matesprites yesterday... 03:47 GT: But what'x thix about military baxex? You guyx have to join the military to do it? 03:47 GT: The hell ix that? 03:48 CA: No no, you see... 03:48 CA: In human society, there are several levels of a relationhip... 03:48 GT: Gotcha 03:48 GT: And? 03:49 CA: There are friends , or morials... 03:49 CA: Then theres dating, which is what we are doing right now... 03:49 CA: If we were with eachother physically, we would kiss... 03:50 GT: Oh xo you guyx do that too 03:50 CA: and as the relationship gets stronger, we do other things... 03:50 CA: thatIamnotcomfortableabouttalking >///<... 03:50 GT: Yea ok that'x fine 03:50 GT: I'm xending you a kixx 03:51 GT: Mwah <3 <3 <3 <3 03:51 GT: Haha 03:51 CA: *smooch*... 03:52 -- greatTenochtitlan GT blushes -- 03:52 GT: Haha thix ix xo xtupid 03:52 CA: best we can do, given the circumstances... 03:52 CA: after all... 03:52 CA: If we really are against eachother... 03:53 CA: your friends won't appriciate our being together... 03:53 GT: Wha 03:53 GT: Why x'juxt a dumb game 03:54 GT: More like GAYme haha wow that'x dumb 03:54 CA: from what I've gathered, some of your teammates are a bit... 03:54 CA: Competitiave... 03:55 GT: Yea, xome of them think they're "Leet pro gamerz 4lyfe" 03:55 GT: Neeeeerdx 03:57 CA: do you know all of your teamates?... 03:57 CA: Because every person who was chosen to beta test over hear, I knew them... 03:57 GT: ! 03:57 GT: Dax fucking wierd 03:58 GT: Maybe it'x a coincidince? 03:58 CA: No way no how... 03:58 GT: Idk 03:58 GT: But if you mean my lame axx "friendx" 03:59 GT: Uh, I think Null, Caldux, Feo, and Maenam might have an invite 03:59 GT: Idk about the rext of my chump axx friendx 04:01 CA: you should ask, and find out... 04:02 GT: OK xure 04:02 GT: But why? 04:02 GT: 8? 04:02 CA: Because I want a fair game, ... 04:02 CA: and It would be unfairI f I knew my team... 04:02 CA: and you didn't know yours... 04:02 CA: ;)... 04:03 GT: Alwayx lookin out for me 04:03 GT: You're xoo nice Beau I fucking love you 04:03 CA: oh stop... 04:03 -- chessAficionado CA blushes -- 04:04 GT: Heehee I gotta go now ok babe I'll check you later k 04:04 GT: <3 bye 04:04 CA: bye <3... -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 16:04 --